De sombra a hombre
by Corneille Zero
Summary: Porque las sombras no pueden cargar con el peso de una decisión. Y a Percy le cuesta entender que no es una sombra, sino un hombre.


**Disclaimer: **el potterverse no es mío en lo absoluto.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Adjudico completamente la inspiración para escribir este fic a la canción "Welcome to the Black Parade" de My Chemical Romance._

* * *

**De sombra a hombre**

_"I won't explain or say I'm sorry. I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar. _

_Give a cheer, for all the broken. Listen here, because it's only you._

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero" My Chemical Romance, Welcome to the Black Parade._

Miras a esas sombras pasar a lo largo del Atrio. Observas sus fundas; las de algunas hechas a base de prejuicios, manchadas en ocasiones de miedo e hipocresía. También las hay de cinismo, esas que creen que tienen el control de la situación y saben que todos están conscientes de que lo poseen: las más malvadas de todas, las que te intimidan más, las que te recuerdan a tu familia. Porque esas sombras son sus enemigos.

Y entonces te preguntas de qué estará hecha tu funda. Probablemente de traición; seguro es tan ridícula que motas de cobardía y deshonra la cubren en su totalidad. Motas que algunos perciben como réquiem de tu apellido; el único sobreviviente a tan buenos principios. Motas que te dejan un horrible sabor de boca y hacen que te tiemblen las rodillas hasta que sientes que casi desfalleces.

No estás seguro de a quién ves peor, si a las sombras autoritarias e injustas frente a ti o a ti mismo. Intentar justificarte suena fácil por un momento, pero cuando lo intentas un par de voces en tu cabeza se ríen burlescamente de ti; son parecidas a las de tus hermanos gemelos. Te da rabia. Luchas en vano por excusar tus acciones una vez más.

Pero no estás haciendo lo correcto. Te ocupas en trabajos a sabiendas de que son inútiles, cuando podrías estar allá, con ellos, ayudando en cualquier cosa que tengan que hacer aún si estás consciente de que de nada servirá. Es frustrante que nadie entienda que Voldemort ha ganado, que lo único que queda por hacer es resignarse a vivir así, y con un poco de suerte estar en una posición buena en el Ministerio.

Pero no pareces estar en una posición buena, por más que intentes convencer al espejo de que es así. Tu rostro —pálido, opaco y con grandes ojeras bajo tus ojos azules sin vida— tiene una expresión que nadie podría juzgar más que indiferente. Tu cuerpo está delgado al punto de parecer insano. No has comido mucho últimamente. Claro, tratas de ocupar tu cabeza con esta clase de trabajos inútiles solo para no pensar en lo mal que lo estás haciendo. En que ahora solo eres una sombra del Percy _exitoso _que solías ser. Una fea, opaca y ridícula sombra.

Sales del sanitario del Ministerio con la cara mojada todavía. Te la has mojado en un intento por permanecer despierto otro día más. Eres un imbécil caminando a duras penas hacia su oficina mediocre. Eres demasiado cobarde como para afrontar que te has equivocado; demasiado como para intentar definir el bando en el que estás. Dejas que los demás lo hagan por ti.

Te paras en seco, sientes que algo te ha oprimido el pecho hasta el punto de parar tu corazón un doloroso segundo con el último pensamiento.

_Cobarde._

La mirada de la persona frente a ti parece decírtelo a gritos. No sabes quién es, nunca antes la habías visto, en realidad. O quizá sí, pero estás demasiado cansado como para recordarlo. Es un rostro de facciones delicadas, adornado con reprochantes ojos marrones, y enmarcado con cabello del mismo color.

¿Realmente esa mirada tan profunda y oscura es para ti? Incluso la pregunta suena idiota porque _sabes _que lo es. Es aún más idiota que no sepas por qué, pero lo sabes. Y es acojonante porque nunca habías visto mirada tan penetrante y llena de rencor. Y lo es porque no puedes dejar de verla.

Entonces sientes un golpe muy fuerte en el hombro, imposible que no haya sido provocado con saña. El mago que te lo propaga posee una horrenda cara de pocos amigos. Sus labios se mueven y te dicen algo que no te interesa. Ahora sabes que ella lo estaba mirando a él. Aún si la mirada era para ti, iba dirigida a él.

Sacudes la cabeza, vuelves en ti y te das cuenta de que no es cualquier mago. Has sabido de él porque has estudiado los rostros de los Mortífagos con pericia y lo reconoces perfectamente. Su nombre no importa. Lleva una varita empuñada en la mano izquierda, apuntando amenazante hacia la mujer castaña que observaste antes.

Has visto esto antes, muchísimas veces. Lo ves a diario en el Ministerio. No es un secreto para nadie que ella es una hija de muggles, y no ha asistido a varias citaciones _pacíficas _para juzgarla por ello. Él fue por ella y la trajo a la fuerza, naturalmente. Una descarga recorre las articulaciones de tus extremidades y te obligan a tensarlas. Es una rabia inusitada que hace mucho no sentías tan potente. Es una fuerza que viene desde tu cabeza y se recorre por todo tu cuerpo, te hace imaginar cosas que podrías hacer para detener tamaña injusticia, te hace tener que controlarte para no realizarlas. Es inevitable, insensible, indetenible…

De pronto, te sientes como un león a punto de devorar a su presa. Tu cuerpo está aprisionado por el impulso y al mismo tiempo se siente liberado por un momento. La mente que antes ocupabas para atender asuntos sin importancia se retiene ahora en idealizar un plan para liberarla. Quieres hacerlo ahora. Odias la idea de que ella esté postrada frente a un juez en un juicio de medio minuto en el que sabes que saldrá perdiendo. Está perdiendo. La imagen de su cuerpo en Azkaban, de sus ojos mirándote con fiereza dentro de esa celda, te hace reavivar la llama que por mucho tiempo solo fue una chispa casi imperceptible dentro de ti.

Solo lo haces, como ducharte o lavarte los dientes. Es automático. Asusta. Ves más claro que nunca, piensas tan lúcido como jamás lo has estado, y al mismo tiempo te sientes como un loco que va al mar picado con el único fin de desafiarlo aunque sabe que será tragado tarde o temprano…

* * *

¿Por qué parece que a tus pulmones les falta aire? ¿Por qué sientes tu esófago quemando con el fuego pasado?

No lo sabes. No tienes idea del porqué estás ahora en tu salón, aparentemente frente a la chimenea. El hecho de que esa mujer esté prendada a tu mano te hace sentir mejor, eso sí. No tienes idea de quién es, pero reconoces su mirada marrón del Atrio. Entonces sabes que la salvaste.

Sacas el aire que tampoco sabías que llevabas contenido en un suspiro. Sueltas su mano y te tiras en la alfombra, exhausto. Quieres permanecer despierto, preguntarle muchas cosas, pero tu cuerpo tiene otros planes. Luchas contra el cansancio, pierdes contra tus párpados, que se cierran de poco en poco.

Hasta que todo queda oscuro.

* * *

Cuando despiertas estás sobre algo muy blando y cómodo. Te quedarías una eternidad ahí mismo, pero el recuerdo de lo último que viste te impulsa a mantener los ojos abiertos. Una luz tenue ilumina la pequeña y elegante habitación, proveniente de una vela que está tras de ti, fuera de tu campo de visión. Sientes en tu frente un paño de húmeda frialdad.

La miras a ella. Está sentada a tu costado, enfundada en un vestido blanco de encaje, sucio y casi harapiento. Tiene un tazón plateado en su regazo, sostenido por sus delicadas manos pálidas. Sus párpados descansan sobre sus ojos con suavidad, tan débiles sobre ellos que sientes que el titilar de la vela podría despertarla en cualquier momento. No sabes cómo ha podido quedarse dormida ahí sentada; es obvio que práctica debe tener.

Te apresuras a enderezarte, deteniendo el paño que llevas puesto en la frente con una de tus manos —probablemente tengas fiebre—. Ella nota tu movimiento y se despierta de golpe.

Te sonríe. No es una sonrisa muy bonita, pero es alentadora. Y aliento es lo que necesitas para continuar, más que cualquier vana belleza. Es la belleza más increíble que has tenido el placer de admirar. Ese brillo de agradecimiento en su mirada la hace aún más preciosa. Es increíble que esa misma mirada pudiera ser la misma intimidante del Atrio.

Y te abraza de un momento a otro. Te rodea con los brazos suavemente, casi sin querer. No es un gesto impulsivo, aunque lo parezca. Es acojonante. Es un abrazo profundo, caluroso como el olor que tiene la Madriguera, familiar como la mirada de tu madre, esperanzador como un oasis en medio de un desierto, amoroso como… como nunca. Dice cosas que no tienen palabras para expresarse. Llega hasta el fondo, como la primera gota de agua que sirves en un vaso; pero es contundente, como la última. Tu vista se nubla por las lágrimas que anegan tu mirada.

Es… justo lo que necesitabas.

¿Así es como se siente ser querido?, te preguntas con triste inocencia. ¿O así es como se siente que alguien te agradezca de corazón?, inquieres sin que te importe realmente cuál alternativa es.

Ella siente tus lágrimas empapando sus hombros con ternura. Llora contigo como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Como si ella tuviera los mismos sentimientos contenidos que por primera vez expresa. Como si ella se diera cuenta también de lo fracasada que ha sido todo el tiempo. Como si ese abrazo fuera el detonante para que la explosión dentro de sí se hiciera realidad.

Pero sabes que no es así de alguna manera, y eso te pone más enérgico, porque es increíble cómo una persona puede sentir tanta empatía con otra de un segundo a otro. Si te lo hubieran dicho antes, no lo hubieras creído. Pero ahora lo vives, y es distinto. Es dolor acompañado del mayor placer que hayas sentido jamás. Es un sentimiento precioso.

Es esperanza.

Se quedan ahí por tantos minutos que forman horas. Se quedan ahí hasta que ambos saben que es suficiente.

Sus ojos se miran entre ellos con dudas encarnadas.

Ella no te pregunta por qué lloras. Ella no quiere saber el porqué de tanto dolor contenido. Te acaricia una mejilla con una mano temblorosa y te besa lentamente. No quieres saber por qué nunca, solo sientes sus labios contra los tuyos; sientes algo agradable por primera vez en meses, y lo sientes más real que el mismo dolor. El contacto es corto, pero agradable y suficiente para ti por ahora para no colapsar.

Cuando se separan, su boca forma una sonrisa casi imperceptible, cálida. Miras sus labios separarse y por primera vez en meses, escuchas:

—Recuerda que para reconstruirse, primero hay que romperse.

No sabes por qué te ha dicho eso. Por un momento piensas que es demasiado irreal. Te pellizcas, preparándote para despertarte de golpe y descubrir que te quedaste dormido sobre tu escritorio. No sucede nada. Sus palabras quedan como eco en tu cabeza. Sientes que no las recordarás en el futuro, sino que serán imposibles de olvidar.

Piensas en tu futuro como algo bueno. No recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste antes que esa.

Te pega como una bofetada. Te hace despertar y darte cuenta de lo que has hecho, pero también realizar que no todo está perdido. Adrenalina circula por cada una de tus venas, por todo tu cuerpo, por donde sientes la sangre Weasley fluir. Hace que tu mente piense más rápido de lo que no lo ha hecho nunca. Tus manos tiemblan cuando te levantas a sintonizar la radio muggle que tienes sobre la chimenea del pequeño lugar que alquilaste para habitar.

_Pottervigilancia, Pottervigilancia, Pottervigilancia, Pottervigilancia, Pottervigilancia…_

La voz de tu padre diciendo eso se repite dentro de tu cabeza. Fue la última conversación que sostuviste con él. Te duele recordarla. Tus palabras "_yo sé que hice mal antes, sin embargo no está en mis planes otorgar mi apoyo y esfuerzo a algo que no dará frutos, sino todo lo contrario". _Y las suyas, colmadas de una decepción que jamás le habías oído en el tono. Al menos no tan marcada.

—_Sintoniza Pottervigilancia cuando te des cuenta de lo que haces, Percy. Escucharás todo lo que has perdido._

Llevas media hora intentando hacerlo. En su momento te pareció que tu padre era un auténtico idiota por habértela revelado sabiendo ya que tu lealtad era divergente, pero ahora sabes que él siempre creyó en ti. Aun cuando tus ojos mostraban oscuridad, él pudo mirar la luz. ¡Cuánta admiración sientes ahora por él! ¡Cuántas ganas de demostrarle que no es en vano su confianza!

Se te ocurre al fin decir el hechizo pertinente y te llevas otra media hora tratando de sintonizar la estación. Consigues, finalmente, obtener una transmisión sospechosa. Suena lejana. La voz locutora es urgente, preocupada, pero también decidida y entusiasmada.

_Una guerra… Mortífagos… Orden del Fénix… Hogwarts… Pasadizo por Hogsmeade… Cabeza de Puerco… _

Tu cabeza protesta por tanta información de una sola vez. La joven mujer te mira desde su lugar. Sus ojos reflejan preocupación, horror. Sus manos sostienen el paño de agua que recogió del suelo cuando te levantaste y lo aprietan con aprehensión.

Te arrodillas frente a la radio con expresión derrotada. La cobardía vuelve a ganar terreno. Hace desaparecer la adrenalina, la pulveriza con perniciosa maldad. No puedes moverte, ni ver, ni escuchar… Caes sobre tus manos con incredulidad, con el peso de la decisión sobre tus hombros, los más débiles del mundo. Recuerdas de pronto que eres una sombra, y las sombras no son más que el producto de un reflejo; no pueden cargar nada. No son nada.

Sientes que te levantan por los hombros. Miras a la única que te acompaña en la sala mover los labios, pero no sabes qué dice, estás bloqueado por la cobardía. Grita, te aporrea, sientes lágrimas nuevas cubrir tus ojos… Te sientes peor de lo que nunca antes.

—No soy un héroe, ¿es que no lo entiendes? No iré ni dejaré que me maten. ¡Tengo miedo, ¿entiendes?! ¡Es… es horrible! —Hablas con una voz rasposa, sin pensar en lo que dices, ni en cómo berreas como un niño asustado que cree que hay un monstruo en el armario. Su labio tiembla. Te asusta que lo haga; llorará, mas no puedes evitar continuar—: Me odio más que a ellos, ¿sabes? ¡NO PUEDO PELEAR EN SU CONTRA SI ME ODIO MÁS QUE A ELLOS!

Te besa de un momento a otro. Es un beso húmedo por las lágrimas de los dos. Es pasional, impulsivo y emocional. Es profundo. Te ayuda a regresar un poco a la realidad. Te calma los nervios, pero despierta otros sentimientos. Excitación, pasión, incluso un atisbo de felicidad. Baja sus labios hasta tu cuello, te acaricia con fervor y ahínco; te desabrocha la camisa y te besa en el pecho, a lo largo de tu torso… Sube la temperatura de allá donde va, deja marcas que serán imposibles de quitar, deja un camino de algo que tú no puedes reconocer en tu estupor. Regresa y emprende un nuevo camino, hasta que llega a tu oreja, pasando por tu clavícula y tu lóbulo. Se separa, te provoca dolor el que lo haga. Sientes un calor invadiendo tu oreja. Te murmura algo que se quedará grabado en tu mente hasta el fin de tus días, y más allá probablemente:

—Pero yo te quiero.

Abres los ojos con impresión. Tu corazón se detiene. Sigues escuchándola:

—No, es verdad, no eres un héroe en lo absoluto. No eres más que un hombre con ideales… —Porque sí, tienes ideales—… Y si no vas a luchar por ellos, ¿qué pasará? ¿Eh? Respirarás, pero lo único vivo que hay dentro de ti se marchitará hasta morirse. Y morirás de la manera más lenta, agónica y cruel posible. Encerrado, solo, sin que a nadie le interese en lo absoluto o siquiera se entere de ello. —Fuerte, realista—. En cambio, si vas, dejarás una marca en todo aquel que te vea pasar y lanzar un hechizo hacia un mortífago; en todo aquél que lea acerca de los valientes que lucharon por lo que les importaba esta noche. Celebrarás que fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para reconstruirte después de romperte. Celebrarás que luchaste del lado de los que menos posibilidades tenían, quizá incluso celebrarás tu derrota. Pero siempre, siempre tendrás algo que celebrar.

Esta vez sí estás seguro de lo que haces. Ves nítidamente cómo te levantas y la ayudas a ella a levantarse. Sabes el momento exacto en el que la empujas hasta tu rostro y la besas. En el que te abrochas la camisa y estás a punto de desaparecerte hacia Hogsmeade. Pero recuerdas que no es suficiente con besarla para despedirse. Quieres mantener algo de ella en mente durante esa noche. No solo sus palabras o los recuerdos de sus besos impregnados. Quieres pensar en su nombre cuando estés en medio de la batalla y te des cuenta de que hay mucho más por lo que luchar.

—Audrey. —Te responde después de que inquieres su nombre. Te estrecha la mano con una sonrisa y finalmente te apareces en el alboroto que se ha vuelto el pueblo.

Estás en el lugar correcto.

* * *

Estás en el Gran Comedor. Vivo. Todo ha terminado. Estás rodeado de muerte y heridos, pero hay tranquilidad dentro de tu pecho. Se codea de cerca con el insoportable dolor que significa la muerte de tu hermano.

Fred yace en el suelo con el fantasma de su última sonrisa plasmado en su rostro.

Y lloras, y sientes dolor calcinante en tu pecho. Pero entonces recuerdas las palabras de Audrey. Tirado en el suelo, empapándolo con tus lágrimas, apoyado en tus brazos, recuerdas sus palabras y te reconfortan un poquito. Solo lo más que pueden en medio de ese calvario.

Fred no murió en vano. Fred ha dejado una marca en todos los Weasley. Y en los guerreros, y en los que sepan que él murió defendiendo lo que más quería.

Y eso es lo que importa.

Percy puede no estar seguro de que el dolor pasará pronto, mas encontrarse con la mirada marrón de esa chica en el fondo del comedor, ayudando a una niña herida, le reconforta. Está con él. Es menester que esté con él, desde ahí…

_Hasta siempre_

* * *

_Tenía ganas de escribir algo de ellos luego de la batalla y sobre todo más sobre Audrey, pero me gustó más que quedase así. Lo raro es que lo único que tenía claro que quería para la trama era que fuera sangre sucia, y salió que me cree el perfil del personaje y todo. Me la imagino como una estudiante para medimaga, valiente, intuitiva e inteligente (a grandes rasgos). Aunque la versión muggle también me encanta (creo que incluso más que ésta) pero eso es lo que salió._

_¿Les ha pasado que escriben algo y creen que quedó increíble y después lo leen y resulta que más bien quedó "meh"? A mí me pasó con esto XDX._

_En fin. No duden en decirme su opinión y criticarme si es necesario. _

_Nos leemos. :)_


End file.
